Dream Girl
by Giggleble
Summary: Micah scores a date with his crush. Molly / Micah... AU PEOPLES!


She smiled at him, it was a little smile. It was obvious that he was staring. Micah looked away from the brown headed girl who was standing in a little group with her friends.

He shut his locker. Why couldn't he just go up there and tell her how he felt.

Then he'll probably be laughed at. It's not like an 'I love you Beth Cooper' moment would appear.

He stared back, her group had split up and she was all alone.

Micah smiled as he was rummaging threw his locker but then his smiled faded when he heard the voice of Chuck Wilson.

"Molly, can I walk you to the cafeteria?" Chuck asked Molly.

Micah turned around, his locker shut as he turned.

He wanted to see her response, what would she say?

It wouldn't be a surprise if she didn't turn Chuck down. He's the captain of the football team. Every girl was after him.

"No Thank you" Molly replied as she walked away from a disappointed Chuck.

"_Yes_!" Micah hissed in his mind.

He walked to the cafeteria; it was packed with its own little groups.

Goths, Jocks, Cheerleaders, you name it.

Micah sat down and put his lunch tray down on an empty table after he had stood in line with his lunch tray.

Molly looked seriously at him then back her friends.

She had stood up with her lunch tray in her hands and walked over to Micah.

He stopped breathing.

"Please don't sit by me" He muttered under his breath.

Molly sat down across from Micah then looked back at her friends.

"Hi" She said to Micah who looked shocked.

He was 5 status's under her, She was half Popular you see.

"Uh Hi? What are you doing?" He asked after he caught his breath

"I'm eating lunch"

"No I mean what are you doing _here_?" He asked.

"My friends have a bet that I couldn't last sitting with someone lower than me for a whole lunch break" Molly explained.

Micah had started ignoring Molly, so it wouldn't look obvious that he was happy.

He wanted to say how he felt now, they were alone. But she'll probably choke on her macaroni.

"What do you get if you win?" He asked curiously.

That was the best conversation starter at this moment

"They'll set me up on a date with the guy I like" Molly had said as she chomped on a fork full of macaroni.

Oh No! Bad news. She liked someone? That was probably the worst since he heard that his favorite show was canceled for a day time Soap Opera.

"_No one ever watches those soaps, Stupid TV Broadcasters_" He thought as he scanned over the memory.

He scoffed his food quickly and as soon as he could, he left the cafeteria.

After School, Isabel, one of Molly's friends, had come up to Micah.

"Dude!" She said to wake him up when they were traveling on the bus.

Micah was day dreaming. Not about Molly of course.

"Yeah?" Micah turned around and looked at the girl who was pulling her white beanie over her black short hair.

"You wanna go on a date with Molly?" Isabel had asked out of the blue

Was he the guy who Molly liked? Was she playing a prank on him?

He didn't know if he should say yes or no.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"Cool, Molly will pick ya up at 6" Isabel had said.

Did she know that the words 'I don't know' mean 'I don't know' instead of the word 'yes'?

Okay maybe Isabel wasn't kidding, Isabel was a serious person.

"Okay?"

He was sitting on his balcony.

5:45pm

Yikes! His first date with Molly.

Or was it?

It could still be a prank.

Even if Isabel was serious, she's good at lying.

That's how she can explain everything, by one little white lie.

A blue car bunny hopped as it stopped.

"Hi Micah!" Molly yelled out as she winded her window down.

Okay no set up.

Micah walked to the car and opened the door.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"Movie, Some movie called District 9" Molly said as she shrugged.

He sat down and strapped him self in.

The movie was long-ish.

Every time something scary popped up, Molly would hold onto Micah.

Micah was enjoying it. He smiled a little every time she would snuggle up to him.

Not after long, the movie was over and they left the cinema.

"Thanks for tonight" She said shyly as she stopped at his house.

"No problem" Micah was humble.

"_Gosh, I'm such a dork_!" He thought

She leaned in and kissed him on his right cheek.

They both smiled at each other.

Molly giggled a little as she looked away.

He had gotten out of the car and walked up to his house.

This could be the start of a relationship.


End file.
